Jade Takenaka
A first year student at Beacon Academy, Jade Takenaka is a member of Team CDJM (cadmium), and partners with Mint. She has travelled to Beacon Academy to begin her Huntsman training. She’s never been so alone, or so far from home. With the help of new friends, she’s sure everything will work out smoothly, even if Senpai doesn’t notice her. Physical Description Short, petite, compact. Little. Big green eyes. Soft, wavy dark purple hair. Toned, but skinny. Looks maybe a little frail. Nearly flat, barely there A cups. A little wider at the hips. Thigh gap. Landing strip because she doesn’t really like hair, but doesn’t want to look underage. She is 17, after all. Resting bitch face when concentrating/idly watching shows/reading. Her combat clothes are a light grey/green, probably a bamboo or floral desgn, wa-loli dress. Dark purple obi. Lacy thigh high tabi socks. Geta with metal plates to block attacks. Jade's underwear is always cute lacy camisoles and ruffle-butt panties. She wears the uniform for her school. At Beacon, it's a white blouse with red ribbon tie, brown vest, black blazer with red piping, red plaid skirt, thigh high socks, loafers. At Haven, it's a black high-collar jacket with silver piping, black plaid skirt, white knee socks, black loafers. Her formal dress is a sheer green, floor length dress with beaded dragons from neck to mid-thigh, beaded hem. Halter neck, fastens in back. Sleeveless. She has two types of pajamas: cute tank/short sets with knee socks, or a short flouncy nightgown (sexy!). Personality Excitable and peppy. Cursed with resting bitch face, so unless she’s actually interacting with someone, she looks mean. Enthusiastic, a little shy around crushes, but not so much that she can’t talk to them—she’ll just be a little monosyllabic. Gossips with her friends. They know every detail of each other’s sex lives, even if Jade can’t actually say some of the words; she has trouble actually saying “dirty” words. She can allude to them with gestures and placeholder words, but can’t actually call her boobs “boobs” (bubbles), vagina/vulva “pussy” (there), Fox’s penis “dick” (y’know), etc. Jade is not a prude. In fact, she's quite fond of roleplay. Her favorite scenes involve a midle/early high school student getting some special tutoring/training from a trusted teacher's aide. Later, tentacle monster invasions make an appearance. She has several costumes to use for these scenes, including school swimsuits and gym uniforms. History Jade was born to an upper middle class family in Imasho, a small Dust mining town in the south-east of Mistral, near the coast. Being so far from the protection of the capital meant nightly Grimm attacks, so everyone pulled their own weight to fight. Her town had no combat school nearby, but she was trained in swordplay in the town’s dojo. Jade spent her early years learning swordplay and ninjutsu, but was not trained in Aura use or Semblance. Her childhood was mostly uneventful. There was no war, and not that many kids her own age. She wasn’t teased, or looked down on. She easily was skilled enough to pass the entrance exam to any Hunter academy, which she had chosen as her path so that she could come home and protect her town better. She chose Beacon because her family wanted her to attend a respectable school, and they had heard questionable things about Haven Academy. She was a little nervous about attending school so far from home, but resolved to do her best. After all, she’d been accepted, so the hardest part was over. Hobbies/Skills *Watching anime *Drawing *Listening to music *Meditation *Playing dating sims *Card/board games *Cosplay *Making costumes/plushies *Musubi (tying obi) *Sewing *Kenjutsu *Kendo *Ninjutsu *Rhythm gymnastics *Long range shooting *Shibari/kinbaku (decorative rope bondage) Special Powers/Weapons Jade uses three blade: katana and wakizashi worn daisho, tanto at her back. The sheaths for the katana and wakizashi combine to be a sniper rifle, and the tanto sheath is a scope. Her Semblance is Tatsu, a battle-aura type dragon entity that is able to physically attack, but drains her aura with use. Quotes *Sen...senpai... *Senpai~~ Trivia Team attack is called Midori because both she and Mint are green. Pairing name: Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon Jade's birth name is Hisui, but she started using the common tongue translation of it when she came to the Capital. Learned common tongue from her brother. Speaks with a slight accent. When she started at Beacon, it was much more pronounced. Historically is attracted to redheads in her dating sims. Has a fetish for tentacle hentai, particularly loli hentai. Image flower: Angelica - inspiration Image song: “いいね !” by BABYMETAL Jade's emblem is a golden dragon curled around a bamboo stalk. Additional Links Gallery Tropes page Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Megan's Characters Category:Team CDJM